


Swifty Sam

by kdanielle123



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdanielle123/pseuds/kdanielle123
Summary: This is a series of imagines that take every Taylor Swift song and write a Sam imagine to go with it.  It is only Sam Winchester.





	Swifty Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series within itself. The other two parts of this are Stay Beautiful and Mary's Song (Oh my my my). They will come later. They won't be the next few parts up.

It was that Summer before college when it all happened. I had stopped hunting completely during that summer. I was even going to college in the Fall. I helped with research at my adoptive father’s, Bobby Singer, house. 

“Have you told your John and Dean?" I ask as we lay in the grass by the lake nearby.

"No, not yet." He says. I lean up on my elbows.

"You’re going to have to tell them sometime.”

“I know.”

“You’re not just going to spring it on them when you leave for Stanford. Are you?”

“I just might.”

“Sam!”

Sam was headed off to Stanford that Summer, while I was headed off to a state school in South Dakota. I wasn’t super smart like Sam, but I had more support on going to college than Sam did. I had a full ride to my college, and Bobby fully supported and encouraged my decision. He was even supportive of me and Sam being sort of a thing. Dean would probably be all for Sam going to college, but John is a different story all together. 

“You deserve to get out of this life, Sam. I’ve done it.”

“Yeah, but your dad isn’t John Winchester." I laid my head on Sam’s chest. 

"What’s going to happen between us?" I ask after a while of silence.

"Long distance relationships don’t work all that well, Y/N." 

"We already kind of do it.”

“We still see each other a lot, but I don’t know when we’ll be able to see each other again.”

“You’ll come back to Bobby’s right?" Silence. "You don’t think you’ll come back." I say sadly.

"If things go bad between me and my father, I don’t think I’ll be able to." 

We laid there for a few hours with our playlist playing softly in the background. This summer had been the best summer of my life. No hunting and I had Sam, but summer was quickly coming to a close. That’s when our song came on. 

"Get up!" I say standing up.

"Why?" He asks sitting up.

"I want to dance." 

So that’s what we did. We danced and danced that night till we couldn’t anymore. Few weeks later I was heading off to college, and Sam was there to see me off. 

"So this is it?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"I guess.”

“I don’t want this to end." 

"I’ll keep in contact. I just don’t think a long distance relationship will work." I nod. We hug. I got into my truck and drove off. That was the last time I saw Sam in 4 years. 

The years went by. I finished college and still stayed out of college. Sam had kept his promise for a while, but after he got with Jess, he forgot about me. It broke my heart but life went on. I didn’t date after that summer. Nobody was Sam. After college, I got myself a job and lived in Sioux Falls. I visited my father often, but I never saw Sam nor Dean. I had heard Sam went back into hunting and it hurt. He wanted so badly to leave the life. Before he stopped talking to me, he told me how much he loved Jess. I just felt like that if I was to see him again, I would go right back into the life, and everything I built would have been for nothing.

That was before I got the letter.

I got home after work one day to find a letter on my doorstep with my name written on it. I instantly recognized the handwriting. The letter asked me to go to the lake that night. I knew that there was no turning back after this. If I was to go to that lake, everything would be different. 

Love won over in the end.

I drove to the lake and found the old pick-up truck me and Sam used to use when we went out. I smiled. 

"Can’t believe that old thing is still working." I say to myself.

"Yeah, Bobby keeps in good working order." I turn and see the man who had won my heart long before that summer. He pushed a few buttons on his phone that started playing our song. "Care to dance?"


End file.
